


I'm fine, I'm just tired.

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: In which Frisk deals with Lyme Disease(I'm not just throwing undertale into a real issue where it doesn't belong. I actually deal with this myself and struggle to keep going because of it. I wrote this mostly to read over to help myself keep going.)





	I'm fine, I'm just tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently started up an au on tumblr (determination-and-familiars) in which Frisk and Flowey accidentally form a witch-witch’s familiar bond. This is not canon to this little au of mine where Frisk is related to one of the original seven mages and accidentally forms a witch-familiar bond with Flowey. This was mostly written because I myself struggle with Lyme and it’s hard to really keep going. So I write this using this little au to help

Flowey blinked and let out a groggy groan. An odd feeling of painful laziness and crushing exhaustion washed through the witch-familiar link. Unfurling his golden petals and stretching out his stem, the flower climbed out of his small dirt tub. Flowey looked over at the clock; 11:15. That’s rather late. Normally he’s up with the sun.

“Hey, Frisk! What’s going on?”

Flowey’s head shot to the bed at the sound of a small grumble. Using his vines the flower climbed up onto the bed, perching himself on the human’s chest.

“What’s wrong with you?” 

Frisk pulled the blanket down from her face. She looked awful; for someone who’d just slept in, there were dark circles around her eyes. She looked like she hadn’t slept for a week. “I’m fine, just tired.” The raised eye-brow from the flower was more than enough to tell her he wasn’t buying that. “I think it’s a herxheimer.”

Flowey blinked, expression not changing, before climbing over to the bedside table and wrapping a vine around Frisk’s phone.

Frisk managed to push herself up enough to see what Flowey was doing. “Who are you calling?” Flowey’s vine hesitates at Toriel’s number, before scrolling back up to Sans’s.

…

…

…

“heya kiddo, what’s up?” Flowey cleared his throat. “oh hey, bud.” Flowey rolled his eyes at the nickname, he only tolerated it from Frisk. “kid ok?”

“No. She’s dizzy and sick. I, uh, I’ll need your and Papyrus’s help.” With that he hung up.

Frisk reached up and gently pat the flower, smooshing his two top petals. She gave a small laugh at his glare. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you care.”

Flowey pushed the arm away with a vine making an exaggerated annoyed huff. “Don’t be dumb. I just don’t want you falling on me again.”

In what seemed like minutes, Sans knocked on the bedroom door. He called out, “hey kid, i heard you’re not feelin’ so hot.” Flowey moved to the other side of the bed while the skeleton crossed the room and sat on the edge. “regular sick or lyme?”

“Lyme.” Frisk sighed in tired frustration.

“well me n’ paps don’t mind keepin’ an eye socket on ya ‘till you’re feelin’ better. and i know your little bud-dy is rootin’ for ya.” Sans winked as Flowey groaned and Frisk gave a soft laugh. A clatter came from the kitchen downstairs. “that’d be paps. hungry?”

“Sorta.”

Flowey wrapped his vines around Frisk’s arm and Sans helped Frisk out of bed and down the stairs. Shortly after stepping onto the ground floor, Papyrus leaned out of the kitchen. The biggest grin was plastered over his bony face.

“GOOD MORNING, FRISK AND FLOWERY!” Frisk snickered and pat Flowey softly while he growled at how his name was pronounced. “I HEAR YOU ARE A BIT UNDER THE WEATHER. FEAR NOT MY FRIEND! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU FEEL BETTER. I’M MAKING YOU A PLATE OF MY SPAGHETTI!”

“Thanks, Papyrus.” Frisk smiled as she flopped down on the couch.

Still wrapped around Frisk’s arm, Flowey turned towards Papyrus. “Are you actually using water this time?”

This seemed to confuse the skeleton as he cocked his head to the side. “WHY WOULD I DO THAT? ANY TIME I’M COOKING WITH UNDYNE--”

“Oh for…” Grumbling, Flowey climbed down from Frisk’s arm and used his vines to skitter across the floor into the kitchen.

Papyrus shrugged before disappearing into the kitchen as well.

Turning his attention back to the human, Sans sat down on the couch. “so kiddo, how long all this been goin’ on?”

Frisk leaned back on the couch. “About a few days after I started taking the meds. It wasn’t this bad though until today.”

Sans shut one eye, giving his lazy grin as he leaned back on the couch. “i think that’s actually a good thing, kiddo. i’m no expert on this, but ‘member that doctor appointment i went with you n’ the flower to? the doc said the symptoms might get worse when the meds are workin’. it’s kinda like…” Sans paused to think, tapping a thin, bone finger to his jawbone. “ah! it’s kinda like stirrin’ up a beehive.” Sans held out a hand and materialized a single blue-ish bone just above it. “the lyme is like a beehive, and the meds are like this bone.” The bone spun around. “what the meds are doing is stirring up the lyme, and killing some off, so it’s reacting by making you feel sick and dizzy. but it is a sign the meds are workin’.”

Frisk gave a half smile. Even though she felt like shit, Sans was trying to help by explaining it. Still though, the dizziness made it hard to stay determined. She gestured up at the bone. “I think if the meds were able to stir things up like _that,_ the ‘Lyme Bees’ would be gotten rid of a lot faster.”

Sans shut his eyes letting out a soft chuckle. He then turned towards the kitchen. “hey bud, toss me one of your pellets.”

One of Flowey’s pellets shot into the room like a bullet. It zipped passed the two, crashing into the wall and bouncing off. While it was still in the air, Sans trapped it in a cage of bones. Once it stopped bouncing around the cage, Sans brought it over.

“alright, kiddo, try this one. since you and the plant are so close. these are much smaller than my bones. the meds are like one of these being shot into a lyme-beehive. it’d bounce around, maybe take some out, but otherwise just stir everything up. The lyme-bees retaliate, which is why you feel that way. every time you keep up with your meds, that’s shooting another pellet into the beehive. eventually this will beat the lyme-bees.”

Frisk sat, quiet, for a moment and let what Sans said sink in. She didn’t have long to consider it: Papyrus and Flowey entered the living room, Papyrus carrying a few plates of spaghetti.

Frisk raised an eyebrow, but could not hide the amused grin. “Spaghetti for breakfast?”

Sans shrugged, “almost closer to lunchtime now anyway, kiddo.”

Frisk waited for Flowey to climb up her leg and wrap around her arm before pulling herself to her feet and make her way over to the table, where Papyrus was setting down the plates.

“oh, bud, here. you can have this back.” Sans tossed the caged pellet back over to Flowey before dematerializing the bones.

Flowey dissolved the pellet before it was able to get close enough. “What did you need it for?”

“Sans gave a comparison to the lyme meds working as one of your pellets tearing up a beehive.”

Flowey froze, mouth dropping open in horror. “He made a violent analogy – AND I MISSED IT?!”

Frisk patted the flower. He grumbled under his breath, something about how he better never miss this again.

Looking around the table, Frisk nodded to herself. These three, along with others who weren’t there right at the moment, really wanted her to get better. She would try harder to stay determined and keep up with her meds.

Even if they stirred up the bees.


End file.
